


When She says She's Fine...

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Eve, Guardian with added cramps, It's pure fluff I won't lie, Pouty Eve, Sometimes you just need arms, Where Nothing Is Right and Everything Hurts, You Know That Feeling?, but what's new?, she can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...she's probably not fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She says She's Fine...

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff really because I refuse to believe all these TV women don't curl up in a ball and cry about how their own uterus is attacking them, at least once in their lives. Also just because Eve needing Flynn kills me. Happy reading :)

Eve shifted a little as she lay comfortably on the couch, scanning the space around her with her arm in search of her phone. Finding it wedged beneath the pillow her head was resting on, she pulled it free then began tapping out a message to Flynn.

 

_Are you back?_

 

His reply was immediate.

 

_Back at the Library? Yes. Back home? No._

_Wait where are you? xx_

 

_I'm at home. Are you gonna be long?_

 

_I don't have to be. Are you okay? xx_

 

_Yeah fine. Just wondered when you were gonna get here. But don't worry about if you have work to be doing :) x_

 

She pressed the lock button, turning the screen black, then returned it to its former spot. Pulling up the blanket she had wrapped around her, Eve drank in its warmth and found herself drifting off, trying to ignore the ache of Flynn's missing arms.

* * *

Flynn fiddled with his key in the lock before entering the apartment he shared with Eve. As he shut the door a smile graced his face at the scene he found before him. Eve lay outstretched on the couch, her blonde hair strikingly displayed on a pillow, about the only part of her visible since she was burrowed under a blanket. Flynn noticed a hot water bottle over what he guessed was her stomach, then glanced to the coffee table where there was half a glass of water and an open packet of painkillers. He nodded to himself in understanding, so that's why she'd messaged him. His arrival seemed to stir her so he walked over to the couch and sat on its arm, watching as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Flynn?" she mumbled, frowning as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"Hey sleepyhead," he smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now. I left as soon as you messaged me. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he gestured to the pills.

Eve burrowed her head into the pillow, blushing slightly. "M'not sick. I'm just on my period," she insisted.

"Eve," Flynn chuckled, "you're curled up on the couch in the middle of the day, doped up on pills. That's what people do when they're sick."

"Exactly and I shouldn't be. I should just take the damn pills and carry on with my day," she chided herself.

"Mmhmm, says who?" Flynn questioned with a dimpled grin.

"Me," she replied after a moment’s silence. "I hunted terrorists for a living. Now I do the same but in the magical world. I've faced bombs and bullets but I get taken down by my own raging uterus? It's pathetic."

"Hey," he said sternly, "don't ever say that." He rose and nudged her, urging her to make a little room before sitting down beside her. Eve shifted to rest comfortably against his chest while Flynn curled an arm around her. "Nobody gets to speak badly about my Guardian, not even my Guardian," he told her firmly, paraphrasing what had once been said to him. "Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded in relent. "I'm fine most of the time but sometimes I can't help it, it just...hurts."

"I know," Flynn consoled her, though he clearly didn't know at all. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer. "I'm sorry you have to go through it."

"This was potentially one half of our baby," she cried, her emotions making her say something she'd probably never bring up otherwise. "Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't," he reassured her. "She's just part of a process that has a tendency to hurt you, she probably hates that. But one day she won't be a potential baby, we'll actually get to meet her and she'll tell you all about what it was like in there, how much they all love it. They probably have a little club where they gather to talk about how much they love you," he rambled.

"I love that you put so much effort into making up crap for me," she sniffed against him.

Flynn laughed at her comment, letting out a puff of air that blew against her hair. "I love that you pretend to believe me," he told her. He shifted slightly so he could look at her properly, hand coming up to her cheek, fingers delicately brushing against the patch of rose that had risen there. "Now, can I get you anything? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"No thank you," she shook her head. "Just being here is enough."

"Come here," Flynn said softly, pulling a pillow into his lap and patting it.

Eve laid down on her side and snuggled into his lap, letting him pull the blanket back over her. "Hey," she said after a moment, gorgeous blue eyes staring up at him. "You came over pretty quickly. Don't you still have some work to do?"

"Yeah but I can do that here," he told her with a warm smile.

"Are you sure? I mean if you need to be back at the Library to do it, that's okay. I know work is important," she told him, even though him being there was everything she needed.

"You're more important," he replied, proud of himself for making the statement. He slipped a hand under the blanket and began to rub small circles on her lower back.

"Mm. You have no idea how good that feels," Eve murmured, nestling further into his embrace.

"Sleep," he said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Taking a deep breath, Eve mumbled a quiet "okay," then closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

When she awoke she looked up to see Flynn frowning hard at the papers in front of him while repeatedly running a hand through her hair. "Everything okay?" she mumbled.

"Hey, hi," he smiled down at her. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah," she gave a small nod. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," he shook his head. "I scribbled some notes earlier but the problem is I _scribbled_ them, now I can't read what I wrote."

Eve chuckled and shook her head. "Here, let me try," she offered, pushing herself up. As she did so a searing pain shot through her causing her to double over, gripping onto Flynn's thigh as she cried out.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Flynn asked with concern, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Eve?"

"Nothing. It's fine, it's gone," she assured him after a moment. "It was like a- a contraction. It happens sometimes. I've been lying down for a while, it might have something to do with that," she panted.

"Eve nothing about that was fine," Flynn voiced. "Do you wanna go to the ER or something?"

"No, no. God no, it's fine honestly. It's just a thing that happens. I'm okay I promise," she insisted.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"When are you next due for your pills?" he asked, concerned frown still etched onto his forehead.

Eve glanced up at the clock on the living room wall. "Uh, about now," she said in a feeble voice. 

"Okay, I'm gonna grab you another glass of water," he touched the lukewarm hot water bottle in her lap, "and refill your bottle. You should probably eat something too. When did you last eat something?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I don't want anything, I feel all...ugh."

"Eve you need to eat," he said firmly.

"No I don't feel like eating when I'm like this," she groaned, "it just makes the pain worse anyway."

Having stood up to go to the kitchen, Flynn now crouched down in front of her, locking his gaze with hers. "Eve, honey, you need to eat something, anything. I'm gonna find you something small and you can try to have that, you need to if you're going to have tablets." He placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over the top of it. "Okay?" he gave her a small smile. 

"Fine," she pouted. 

"Thank you," he rose again and made his way to the other room. 

 

Upon his return he handed Eve a banana and the glass of water, the former of which she glared at. "It's potassium," he said, "it'll help."

He watched as she reluctantly ate it then swallowed her painkillers, screwing up her face in distaste. She swapped the empty glass for the very hot bottle he was holding and was about to return it to her abdomen when Flynn stopped her. "Hold on, I wanna try something," he said, placing the empty glass on the coffee table. "Lie flat on your stomach." Eve frowned at him, perplexed. "Just do it, please," he instructed. 

As she complied with his wishes she him felt crawl onto the couch and settle over her, straddling her legs. "What are you doing?" she inquired.

"Sssh," he simply replied as he raked up her t-shirt and slightly lowered the cotton shorts she was wearing. 

"You know I can't _do_  anything for the next week right?" she raised an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder at him. 

"That is not what I'm doing," he retorted at her jeering. He leant down over and began to press little kisses to her lower back, his soft lips gliding perfectly over her skin. "I know how much you like this when you _can_  do stuff," he murmured between more kisses. "I thought if I did it now it might counter the pain you're feeling." 

Eve burrowed her head into the pillow she was resting on and let her eyes close as she enjoyed the sensations being created by Flynn's touch. "Mm," she murmured. "You were right. This is working."

At that Flynn stretched out over her even further, hovering by the top of her. "Of course I'm right," he said in a low voice, "I'm always right." 

"Shut up," Eve swatted a hand his way, unable to help but grin. Laughing, he bent down and kissed her neck, not minding the hair that was splayed over it. 

"Come here," Eve repeated his earlier sentiment, shuffling to face him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She craned upwards and puckered her lips, hoping to meet his, smiling when she did. Flynn settled down next to her, both of them lying on their sides, bodies pressed together as their limbs tangled together. He gave her a few more quick kisses, smiling with her at each one. "I love your lips," she whispered, finger delicately tracing over them. "They're the best lips in the world. They make me feel good all the time."

"I'm glad they've found what they were made for," Flynn replied softly before pulling her even closer, letting her rest against his chest. They lay quietly in each other's arms for a while, Eve listening to the hum of his beating heart, and it didn't take long for them both to drift off to sleep. 

* * *

Eve's eyes flickered open from yet another nap and she couldn't help but smile when she realised that this time she wasn't alone. Her smile turned into a soft chuckle as she glanced up and saw Flynn completely out of it, snoring lightly and making her hair float up every time he exhaled. She usually hated people snoring, never got used to it when she slept amongst her team on bases out on tour, but for some reason she'd discovered she couldn't sleep without Flynn Carsen's ridiculously adorable little snore. It was like white noise that let her drift off to sleep, maybe with the knowledge that he was close by. Whatever it was, it was annoyingly necessary to her. He still had his arms wrapped tight around her, warm hands helping her pained back. It was the middle of the evening and she probably should've woken him up but she was so content, feeling as good as he'd promised he'd make her that she simply snuggled back against his chest and fell right back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
